The present disclosure is directed to a lift gate having a load platform that is selectively moveable between a lowered position and a raised position, and a ramp pivotally coupled to the load platform such that cargo can be loaded onto or unloaded from the side of the load platform via the ramp.
Lift gates are used in connection with vehicles such as trucks and trailers to facilitate the loading and unloading of cargo from the vehicle when the cargo needs to be moved vertically between a loading surface, such as a ground surface or a dock surface, and the surface of the vehicle cargo floor. The lift gate is typically mounted to the rear end of a truck or trailer to facilitate loading and unloading of the truck or trailer. Often times, a complex assembly of springs is required to position the components of the lift gate, such that a design with fewer parts is desirable.